Edy Nelson/Biography
Biography 'Valkyria Chronicles' As a self-proclaimed actress growing up in a tiny rural town, she was quite the starlet. Though proud, she lacks coping skills. Unable to forgive anyone who draws the public's eye away from her, she feels a strong (and one sided) sense of rivalry against Rosie, the squad's top trooper. Upon hearing of Rosie's success singing, she tried to become an even bigger star, only to find she was tone-deaf. She is now training to become a real actress. 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' In Valkyria Chronicles 2, it was revealed that she is Anisette Nelson's sister, and also her role model. Edy comes to the Lanseal campus to watch Anisette dance with Avan in a concert. Although she can be very arrogant at times, she still is a kind person at heart. While still in Lanseal, Edy also visits Welkin and Alicia, commenting on how she and Alicia used to vie for the role of Squad 7's idol and mentioning how Alicia threw in the towel by marrying Welkin. She compliments Alicia on her new role as a wife, stating that it suits her. When asked about her love life, she casually mentions how no man can keep up with her, then making her exit by leaving the couple with a reminder that theirs is a relationship that must end in "happily ever after." After she leaves, Welkin mentions how Edy never speaks her mind, with Alicia thanking Edy for the sweet sentiment. 'Expanded Biography' Edy is a country bumpkin, born and raised. Her "entourage" always kept her nose in the air with praise and adoration. Edy has a bit of a rebellious streak, and can't stand it when someone else gets more attention than her. After becoming a shocktrooper for the Gallian militia, Edy automatically dubs Rosie her "rival," since Rosie is clearly the best of the shocktroopers. Hoping to beat Rosie at something, Edy decides to become a professional singer, but that dream is quickly dashed when Edy finds out that she is a terrible singer. Currently, Edy is focused on her dream of becoming a famous actress. As a side note, Edy has a lot of difficulty dealing with unexpected situations. 'Expanded Biography (VC3)' Edy has been the center of attention ever since she was a little girl, which caused her to grow into a self-absorbed and often demanding individual with delusions of being a pop idol. Edy speaks with the distinct speech pattern of high nobility, though she is not a noble by birth. Believing herself to be the biggest and most deserving star around, she very quickly becomes upset if someone else is receiving more attention than she. Edy considers Rosie a professional rival due to the latter girl's history as a singer, but these feelings of rivalry are not even remotely mutual. When Edy and a few other members of Squad 7 were separated from the main group during a mission, Edy quickly named "her" splinter group the "Edy Detachment" and used her natural resourcefulness to valiantly lead them to victory. After the Gallian Campaign, Edy attempted to make a name for herself as a singer and dancer. She (eventually) realized that she is tone-deaf and decided to settle for being an actress. Her goal is to become "a celebrity of the people", and she works hard every day to achieve that goal.